1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for containing a potential fuel spill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environmental protection regulations implement a requirement that any delivery of a petroleum product will require a spill containment system at the delivery point to prevent spills from finding their way to a ground surface. One containment system that is utilized in fuel receiving points is a birmed earth area into which a vehicle—for example, a truck—enters. The birmed area is made of a material that will contain fuel in the event of a spill in the filling of a truck. However, this creates a problem for the thousands of distribution points, such as convenience stores, which do not have the capacity or parking area to give over a section for a birmed area relative to fuel delivery. Further, these sorts of solutions require separating equipment to separate water that will accumulate in such areas and separate it from any petroleum that may be spilled therein. Further, a problem with this sort of system is that ice and snow can accumulate and effectively nullify the advantage of a birmed area.
What is needed in the art is a system that contains a spill without leaving obstacles in a parking lot.